The present invention is concerned with an apparatus for the treatment of fluid streams. The apparatus finds general application in the removal and/or conversion of components of fluid streams. In one particular aspect, the present invention is concerned with the treatment of waste streams, for example sequestering carbon dioxide from waste streams such as flue gases and the like. The invention further relates to methods of conducting the same.